Apposez vos lèvres l'une contre l'autre, zut!
by nesache
Summary: Teddy s'ennuie et s'occupe de caser son père.


Écrit dans le cadre du sorcier secret, un gentil programme d'échange de fic. Storiesmania tu m'as demandé du fluff et du léger, ben euh...voilà...J'espère que tu apprécieras au moins un peu, en tout cas je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire.

OoO

Mamie prit ma main et me guida en direction du bureau de papa. J'avais dix ans, franchement trop vieux pour qu'on me tienne la main, mais j'avais déjà aussi perdu cette inconscience qui était de contrarier Andromeda Tonks.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte et elle passa la tête à l'intérieur.

-Remus on te dérange ?

-Non, non entrez, il lévita le bordel entassé sur l'une des chaises d'un coup de baguette et invita mamie à s'asseoir.

-Je dois y aller, refusa t-elle gentiment, toi et Teddy passez manger mercredi comme prévu.

Je crus qu'il allait sortir son agenda pour vérifier que c'était possible et je m'apprêtai à le frapper avec le sachet de nourriture de Squicky notre strangulot domestique qui se trouvait justement à portée de ma main, mais il se contenta de sourire.

-Je n'oublie pas.

Elle sortit de la pièce après un dernier au revoir et je me retrouvai seul avec mon père.

-Je suis désolé Teddy, on va rentrer mais j'ai une dernière chose à arranger avant de partir…

Je voulais lui dire non, allons manger un kebab et va dormir, tu as les cheveux en pétard, des cernes et tu fais peur à voir. Mais je savais qu'il travaillait sur une réforme concernant les loups garous et je voyais bien qu'il était hors de question de rendre un dossier bâclé.

-Si tu me cherches, je vais aller voir Beth, je lui dit résigné à patienter.

Beth était une des secrétaires du service. Je m'approchai de son bureau avec un grand sourire.

-Beth !

-Teddy ! Mon chéri, vient t'asseoir ici.

J'allai me poser en face d'elle et attrapai une feuille et des crayons. C'était notre rituel depuis que j'étais petit, je lui dessinai quelque chose et elle répondait à n'importe laquelle des mes questions. Un deal dangereux lorsque j'étais d'humeur à lui demander un truc impossible. Comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu crois que maman nous regarde depuis le ciel ? Tu crois qu'elle s'est retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre que papa là haut et que j'ai des demi frères à moitié nuages ?

-C'est une bonne question.

J'attendais un regard noir ou un sourire gêné mais à la place, elle se mit à réfléchir.

-Je pense que oui, elle nous regarde. Ça serait réconfortant de savoir qu'elle s'est retrouvé quelqu'un et qu'elle n'est pas seule et si tu as des demi frères nuages, le beau temps te suivra partout.

Euh…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père se retrouve quelqu'un par exemple ?

Chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé.

-Peut être…

Elle bondit sur sa chaise et je compris que je lui aurais posé une question sur les rituels d'accouplement des alligators qu'elle aurait quand même réussi à ramener mon père sur le tapis. Opération casage de papa commencée.

-Tu es intéressée ? Je lui demande un peu étourdi à l'idée d'agrandir ma famille.

Je voulais. Je voulais pas. Je voulais. Je voulais pas. Plus de cadeaux, plus de sorties. Je voulais.

-Je suis mariée morveux, elle renifla.

-Pff, c'est compliqué, il va falloir chercher.

-Déjà, première question, elle se pencha sur son bureau. Dans quelle population on tape, hommes, femmes, les deux ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je rougis. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce genre de trucs. J'étais venu ici dans l'objectif de la faire chier, pas le contraire !

-Femme au moins. Je sais qu'il a vraiment aimé maman…

Je fis une mine triste et elle me tendit un bonbon en guise de réconfort. J'aurais au moins réussi à obtenir un truc aujourd'hui, je le savourai en ronronnant.

-Je peux aller demander autour de moi. Tu penses qu'il en a pour combien de temps là dedans ? Je désignai de la tête la porte du bureau de papa.

-Mmmh, au moins une heure minimum je dirais, il a un rendez vous dans trente minutes.

" Une dernière chose à arranger avant de partir ", il pourrait prévenir que ce n'était pas juste relire un truc…

-Je reviens.

Je sautai de ma chaise et couru vers l'ascenseur.

OoO

-Harry, Harry !

-Teddy ? Est-ce que ton père est avec toi ? Il faut que je lui dise deux mots.

Bon. Je retardais mentalement d'une demi heure de plus notre départ.

-Non il est dans son bureau. Dis, tu sais ce qu'il préfère toi ? Homme ou femme ?

Il stoppa net.

-Chocolat, répondit-il soudainement nerveux. Il préfère le chocolat.

J'avais traumatisé mon parrain à vie. Encore un accomplissement !

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Un projet extra-scolaire, je lui répondis.

-Sur les préférences de ton père ?

-Moui…

-Non.

Il fuit la situation en se jetant littéralement à travers la première porte venue.

Chocolat donc.

OoO

-Le ministre va vous recevoir.

-Kingsley !

-Teddy, répondit l'homme de pouvoir calmement sans même lever les yeux du document qu'il paraphait.

-Canard ou chouette ?

-Canard.

-Lune ou soleil ?

-Lune.

-Pierre, feuille ou ciseau ?

-Ciseau.

-Homme ou femme.

-Homme.

Il releva la tête soudainement.

-Hors de ma vue gamin !

Et un candidat, un !

OoO

-Papaaaa !

-Teddy.

-Harry va passer te voir. Dis je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Femme, homme, les deux ?

L'approche direct c'était bien aussi quelquefois.

-N'importe qui, répondit-il tout simplement. Tu te poses déjà ce genre de question ? Tu as un petit copain ?

Il mâchouilla sa plume en regardant son parchemin. Il grogna et raya un truc.

-C'est pour toi.

-Alors personne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas le temps. Pas l'envie.

Argument rejeté.

OoO

-Alors ? Demanda Beth en me voyant approcher.

-Rien n'est sûr mais je penche pour les deux.

-Deux fois plus de choix, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

-Kingsley aime les hommes…

-Vraiment ?

Beth sautilla de joie.

-Mon petit Teddy, tu viens de faire taire des mois de rumeurs là.

-Du coup je pensais à lui…

Elle s'arrêta pensive.

-De ce que l'on m'a raconté de ta mère, elle et Mr le ministre ont des caractères très différents. Sans compter qu'ils sont déjà amis...Peut être ne s'envisagent t-ils pas de cette manière. Comment ton père parle t-il de lui ?

-Il dit qu'il a la peau couleur finest chocolat édition 1973, son plus beau souvenir. Et que le racisme c'est débile rien que pour ça…

-Je pense qu'on vient de lever tout doute en ce qui concerne Mr Lupin…

-Je retourne voir Kingsley !

-Attend ! Je t'ai préparé une liste des atouts de ton père !

J'attrapai la feuille et disparut.

OoO

-Kingsley !

Il m'ignora.

-T'en a pas marre de signer des trucs ? Je lui demandai.

-Je change de main. Ça évite les crampes.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes les hommes ?

Je posais la main sur mon menton, comme absorbé par le sujet.

-Je sais ce que tu viens faire ici Teddy, tu es l'enfant ami des secrétaires. Les secrétaires de ce ministère aiment les ragots, ils t'envoient m'amadouer à leur place...M'en vais te réformer ce métier moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de papa ?

Il fit à ce moment ce que j'appellerai depuis une époque récente, une tête à la Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une porte par laquelle s'enfuir ici et je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait se faire dignement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'est un homme extraordinaire.

C'était pas marqué sur ma liste ça. Je la parcourrai des yeux et tentai autre chose.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ses yeux couleurs de miel éclairé par un coucher de soleil ?

-Tout le monde aime ses yeux. J'ai assez vu de gens nous fixer pour savoir ça.

Il remarquait les gens qui regardait papa. Intéressant.

-Est-ce que sa voix est aussi douce à tes oreilles que le cachemire sur ta peau ?

Mouais. Beth avait de ces termes...Je commençais à me poser des questions sur elle, franchement !

-Je préfère la version rauque. Celle qui nous indique que tu t'es pris un savon récemment.

-C'est celle post pleine lune. Et je suis très sage…Aimes-tu sa profonde gentillesse, la lueur amusée au fond des ses prunelles ?

-Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Viens manger Kebab avec nous ce soir.

Il referma son pot d'encre et se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil ministériel.

-Un rendez vous amical ?

-Amoureux.

-Tu seras là !

Il ne dit pas non. Il ne dit pas non, ilneditpasnon. J'avalais ma salive nerveusement.

-Je m'éclipserai. On vient souvent et le propriétaire est un ami, il essaie de m'apprendre le poker…

-Je serai tenté de demander comment un homme comme Remus à pu engendrer un être fourbe tel que toi mais je l'ai connu à l'école alors j'en ai une bonne idée…

Il chatouilla le bois de son bureau, un geste nerveux rare chez lui.

-Si ton père est d'accord, je serai ici en vous attendant.

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA. Gagné !

OoO

-Inviter Kingsley à dîner ? Pourquoi paaaaaa… ?

Papa me regarda suspicieusement.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Te rendre heureux ?

-Je suis heureux, Teddy.

-Maman m'a fait des demi frères nuages tu sais…

Je le regardais avec des yeux de chiens battus. Il pleuvait dehors. Maman m'avait fait des demi-frères détraqués.

-J'essaie de te suivre fils et pourtant j'ai fréquenté Sirius Black, le summum de l'incompréhensible. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir fait un enfant avec lui, grommela t-il.

-Kinglsey est d'accord, je lui dis plein d'espoir.

-Est-ce que Kingsley sait à quoi s'attendre ? Soupira t-il.

-À un rendez vous amoureux. Il a accepté ça.

Choc.

-Ha…

-C'est oui alors ?

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de conflits d'émotions passer sur le visage de mon père.

-D'accord.

OoO

Papa était stressé. Kingsley était stressé. Mais je gagnais au poker.

-C'est un rendez vous amoureux pour ton père là ? Me souffla Anton le propriétaire. Ça n'a pas l'air de bien se passer.

-Je sais ! Je lui dit frustré en regardant la salle où les deux adultes mangeaient en silence. En plus ils sont amis depuis des lustres !

-C'est peut-être ça le problème gamin.

-Mais je sais qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, je boudai, j'ai vérifié…

-Il faudrait les débloquer, expliqua Anton. Qu'un des deux fasse le premier geste.

-EMBRASSEZ VOUS BORDEL !

-LANGAGE TEDDY ! Cria mon père de loin.

Mais cela sembla donner du courage à Kingsley qui lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa.

-Faut tout faire ici, je souris en abattant une nouvelle fois mes cartes.


End file.
